particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Telamonese anarchy
The Telamonese anarchy was an anarchist society of Telamon from 4276 to 4320. This period is officially called "The Strong Anarchy", due to being the most successful and long-lasting anarchist society at the moment. General Information The Strong Anarchy, or Telamonese anarchy, was an anarchist society in Telamon, which lasted over half a century. The move towards an anarchist society started with the national elections of 4276, Kafe Commune won the presidential elections, marking a new change in Telamonese politics. Two years later, a new party, the Communist Party of the Liberals, an anarcho-communist or communist party, will support Kafe Commune to achieve an anarcho-communist society. in 4291, Kafe Commune was dissolved and since then, the Libertarian Socialist Party (former Communist Party of the Liberals) is left alone. The Libertarian Socialists kept enacting reforms to support a revolution, which included the help and support of other political parties, including conservatives. The Paradise of Liberty and Equality The Paradise of Liberty and Equality is a book by Danny Newman made in 4312. It talks about the Telamonese anarchy. It's considered the most important book on the Telamonese anarchy, in which he talks about all the events occurring in the time, dividing it in different phases. The Pre-Anarchy According to Danny Newman, who was leading the CPL before the revolution, the Kafe Commune won the elections, as being supported by the CPL, and went slowly enacting reforms to make a revolution easier and possible. At this time many people didn't want a revolution, with the National Party leading the opposition, mostly alone. The Process of Experimentation Before the revolution, the CPL wasn't in coalition with the Kafe Commune, but they supported each other. At this time the CPL classified itself as socialist rather than libertarian socialist or anarcho-communist, being the Kafe Commune the only representant of anarcho-communism. As things already changed a lot and a revolution could be possible at the eyes of the Kafe Commune and the CPL. The CPL allies then the Kafe Commune and joins the Parliament to start a revolution, while there's still opposition parties. Thanks to this, the CPL would get many seats in their first elections. While they agreed on most things, there were still some differences between the CPL and the Kafe Commune, with, according to Danny Newman, the CPL supporting some more capitalist reforms and was more in support of a liberal state. However, in 4308 the Kafe Commune would dissolve as their leader, Mateo Montejo, died. With this, almost every votes given to the Kafe Commune would be given to the CPL. This required a change inside the party, which essentially was becoming more libertarian socialist, becoming now the Libertarian Socialist Party, as a balance of both CPL and Kafe Commune visions. All the opposition parties would dissolve, and the LSP would be left alone, able to start a revolution and support it through the Parliament. The Official Anarchy The official start date of the revolution is 4308, even though one may argue it started during the Process of Experimentation or later than 4308. The revolution starts now and anarchy is declared, with celebrations all around Telamon. However, they still had to fought against those who opposed the revolution, some of them supported by external nations. Some non-anarchist and non-socialist parties supported the revolution. The Strong Anarchy Around 4312, the revolution finishes and successfuly achieves its goal. While there were still people against the revolution and the anarchy, people adapted to it and cooperated with the Libertarian Socialist Party and the anarchists, which is why it's called "The Strong Anarchy", due to the incredible amount of support it had, even from people who didn't want anarchism. The End of the Anarchy An election happened in 4320, many new parties appeared and discussed the end of the Telamonese anarchy. While the LSP argued that the Telamonese anarchy was strongly supported and that it would lead to conflicts, a proposal in the Parliament to end it started, with it being approved by a majority. As a result, many anarchists from Antepec demanded the independence of the region, as it was the one with most support for anarchism, but it was never taken seriously and the LSP never made any effort in supporting the cause, even though they publicly encouraged to support the idea. In 4330, the LSP found itself in periods of crisis after the reducing support for them and the fact that they wouldn't be able to start a second revolution, at least not at that moment, leading to its formal dissolution. Representation of the Telamonese anarchy While anarchism had a general great support in Telamon, not all regions had the same support for it. And as you can see on the map, Antepec was the region that most supported anarchism, led by the Libertarian Socialists (27.89% of votes) and Ferene as the region with least support for anarchism, led by the Telamon Nationalist Party (28.95% of votes). Category:History of Telamon Category:Telamon Category:Telamonese Government Category:Telamonese anarchy